Quelles idées !
by Lecture07
Summary: Dumbeldore décide de mettre en place un projet pour rapprocher les maisons de Poudlard. Une sorte de mini-aventure, mais cette aventure marrante peu devenir dangereuse quand deux ennemis sont mis ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à J. !

* * *

** - Tous les élèves de septième années sont priaient de se rendre dans la grande salle. **

Harry, Ron et moi ainsi que toutes une partie des Gryffondors de dernier cycle mit nos affaires dans nos sacs. En effet

lorsque cette annonce retentit dans le château nous étions en cours de potion avec une partie des Serpentards, d'ailleurs

la tête que fit le Professeur Rogue était à retenir. Lorsque je l'ai vu secouer la tête de gauche à droite en grimaçant et

en grommelant un : "- Il ne l'a tout de même pas fait ?!", j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'écrouler de rire sur ma table. Mais

il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, j'ai donc serrée les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper mon gloussement et suis sorti

précipitamment de la salle, mes deux meilleurs amis sur mes talons.

**- A votre avis que veut Dumbeldore ? **

**- Aucune idée Ron. Il ne t'en a pas parlé Harry ? lui demandais-je. **

Après tous il passait au moins deux soir avec lui par semaine, dont hier.

**- Pas du tout. Je suis autant surpris que vous. Venait on va bientôt le savoir. **

En effet, nous venions d'arriver dans la grande salle. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers Neville qui se trouvait seul dans un coin.

A peine nous étions près de lui que les portes se fermaient dans un grand claquement qui nous avait fait tous sursauté. La

voix de Dumbeldore retentit alors dans la salle, nos regards se sont dirigés naturellement vers lui et un grands silences se

fit.

**- Cher élèves avant de justifier votre convocation si soudaine je vais faire apparaître dans les mains de chacun d'entre **

**vous un morceau de parchemin où se trouverons des initiales et un objet. Vous serez leurs signification très vite. **

Il frappa dans ses mains et comme prévue un bout de parchemin apparut dans ma main droite.

**_" D.M_**

**_Plume "_**

Voilà ce qui était inscrit. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut-il signifiait ?! Qu'est ce que Dumbeldore avait bien put inventer ?

**- A présent je vais répondre à toute les questions dont je suis sur que vous vous posez à l'instant. Alors cessez de vous **

**triturez l'esprit mes enfants. Vos professeurs et moi avons juste eu l'idée de faire un projet afin de rapprocher les maisons de**

**Poudlard. Ainsi nous avons mis en place une aventure que vous devriez vivre avec un élèves appartenant à une maison autre**

**que la votre. Vous serez donc en groupe de deux et envoyez dans un lieu qui dépends de notre choix. Certains seront dans**

**une simple forêt, d'autres dans un lac ou encore une plage. Aussi le niveau de difficultés n'est pas le même pour tous. **

**Nous vous avons observé pendants plus d'une semaine pour connaitre vos facilités et vos difficultés en magie pour ainsi **

**définir votre niveau. Vous partez dans 5 minutes maintenant alors je ne vous expliquerez pas les derniers points en longs**

**et en larges. Vous avez juste besoin de savoir que les initiales se trouvant sur votre parchemin sont ceux de votre **

**partenaire, quand à l'objet qui si trouve cela se trouve être votre portoloin que vous trouverez sur les tables qui sont **

**à votre droite, enfin lorsque vous arriverez vous trouverez facilement une lettre et nous allons dire, le commencement de **

**votre merveilleuse aventure que vous ne risquerez pas d'oublier. A présent je vous serais grès de vous rendre à votre **

**portoloin, il ne vous reste un peu plus d'une minute avant de quitter le château pour une durée indéterminée. Ho et j'allais **

**oublier ! Vous serez obligés de terminé votre épreuve pour revenir au château ! **

Obéissant à l'ordre silencieux de Dumbeldore je fis un signe de la mains à mes amis et chercha une plume sur la table. Au

bout de quelques secondes de recherche un objet attira mon attention. Une plume, grise et assez grande reposer sur la table.

Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Buck mais en un peu plus petite. C'est une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles

qui me sortit de mes pensées.

**- Bon sang, en plus de cette idée plus que farfelu il faut que je me coltine la Miss-je-sais-tout !**

Et c'est alors que je me souviens qu'une seul personne avait les initial D.M ! Drago Malfoy... Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai

fait de mal pour que vous me punissais ainsi ?!

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensait ? Juste une petite review pour que je saches si j'ai des lecteurs s'il vous plait :)

La suite ce week-end au plus tard ;)

P.S : Désoler pour les fautes :$ ( je fais tous pour arranger ça ! )


	2. Message

p style="text-align: center;"Coucou les lecteurs, non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste un petit message pour vous dire que le poste des chapitres recommence à partir de mercredi étant donnée que je suis rentrée de vacances samedi :D et une autres bonne nouvelle j'ai trouvée une correctrice pour mes histoire que je remercie infiniment. Bisous à vous tous. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lecture07/p 


End file.
